Fallen Fangirl
by Ashe Jayfeather
Summary: Marshall and Fionna, two pals, just chillin' in Aaa. But suddenly, their lives are flipped upside down by a new stranger who doesn't seem to recall much about where she came from or who she is. And with the arrival of this new fascinating person, Fionna and Marshall Lee's relationship starts to evolve into something even more than either was planning. Fiolee. R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**Short chapter, yes, I know. Not finished with a lot of my fanfictions, yeah, I know. Kind of keeping you guys in a sort of limbo with all these stories, yeah, I know... sorry XD This is a new fiolee fanfic that I am working on. it is kind of just for fun ^-^ Read on...**

* * *

The night was stale, hot, and uncomfortable. Summer was well within its limits with hints of a past green spring barely able to be detected. There was no breeze to cut through the heat of the midsummer air, and all of the residents of Aaa were stretched out in their houses, trying to fall into a comfortable sleep that was impossible to hold. Only a few had found peace, including a certain human girl and tan and white cat, although their peace was short lived.

The heat had kept a young vampire up from his death sleep, and he was out for some fun. What better fun than disturbing sleeping girls? He moved like a shadow across the top of the tree house, entering in through an open window. In fact, all the windows were open, beckoning a sweet wind that would never come. But the vampire chose this window especially for its location. It was exactly above the sleeping adventurers head. He smirked, eyes barely registering in the dark. Raising his hands above his head, he floated over the bunny eared figure and let loose a screech before falling flat on the floor and rolling under the bed.

There were screams, thuds of feet hitting floor boards and kicking covers off at the same time. The girl whipped a wicked edged blade out of nowhere, the sword giving off an eerie pink glow. Everything was cast in pink, including the startled faces of the human and cat. "What the lump was THAT!" the cat shouted fiercely. The vampire gave off a hiss.

The girl jumped over to her, "Light a candle, light a candle Cake! I think the thing is still in here!"

"Oh Glob, no! Where are the matches! Fi! Where are the matches?!"

"I don't know Cake! OMG DID SOMETHING JUST TOUCH MY LEG?!"

The vampire held back a snicker as he flew back to the bed, watching the girl dance around and climb on top of her friend. The whole thing was priceless. Cake looked around the room, eyes wide. "I told you that leaving the windows open was a bad idea!"

"No you didn't you butt! You were just as hot as me!"

"I know! Darn Glob it, where is the thing?!"

The vampire didn't know whether or not they were talking about him or the matches. But, as a precaution, he slunk back further so that the pink glow wouldn't reveal him. As the two girls stood gripping each other in the middle of the room, too afraid to find the matches or look for the "thing" as it was named, the vampire climbed the wall and stopped half way to the ceiling.

"Are you… scared?" He asked in his demonic voice, grinning and half morphing into a three armed beast. The girl and cat turned, stunned and whimpering, to the wall. The glow of the sword only illuminated half of the monsters face, and he took the time to show every single tooth that was in his carnivorous evil mouth. The adventuress pointed her sword at him, putting a brave face at the acknowledgment of his evil presence.

"Who are you?! What do you want?" She was less than threatening in her PJ's and bunny hat, but she acted like she was dressed in armor. The vampire let out a hiss that turned into a chuckle.

"I… am your worst nightmare!"

He jumped from the wall with another screech just as the cat screamed, the girl dropped her sword, and the night outside was lit up by a white flash and consumed with a resounding boom.

* * *

**You are probably wondering what in the world is going on. Good ^-^ Now, before we go any further, i am going to promise you guys that this is 100% fiolee, ok?! So, no matter what happens, it will END FIOLEE! Ok, got that clear. Stick around for future postings, and this story contains an OC, so yeah, deal with it.**

**Jay Asher iz out, PEACE! JAAEEGGEERR!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Things are about to get interesting... Read on...**

* * *

Fionna cracked open an eye and looked up into the face of a very frightened Cake. She blinked, reaching up to rub her head, but finding that her arm was pinned beneath another body. _The Thing!_ she instantly thought, _My sword! I dropped it! Where? _She looked around at the room, puzzled by the sudden light. She heard hissing and noise, but barely. _Where is my sword?_ she kept thinking.

And then, as suddenly as it came, the light went out, and the room was left dark and quiet. Fionna could hear the rapid breathing of her, Cake, and the monster. She was covered in a slick film of sweat left from the heat and sudden movements. The crickets outside regained their song only seconds after Fionna's ears stopped ringing.

"What… the… lump?"

It was a deep male voice, coming from the monster. And suddenly is clicked.

"Marshall Lee?!"

"No need to shout, I'm right here." Marshall said, floating up off of Fionna's arm. He massaged his temples, eyebrows furrowed. "What the heck was that?" Fionna stood up, frowning, along with a very upset Cake. "Dude! What the lump! You scared the poo out of Cake and me!" She jumped up, intending to catch Marshall in an uppercut, but he caught her wrists midair and looked out of the window intently.

"Fionna, you can punch me later. Look."

Fionna followed his gaze, trying to see what had made him forget his prank so easily. She was shook up from the scare, and even more perplexed with the loud boom and light that had just happened. She searched through the darkness with her regular human eyes before finally seeing a small plume of smoke forming out over the trees.

"Oh no, a fire!" Fionna said worriedly. "If it catches to the trees, it'll bring in straight to the grassland!" Marshall squinted out over the tree tops. "Bunny, I don't think that's a- Hey! Where are you going?!"

Cake had grabbed Fionna and both had jumped out of the window, leaving the vampire in the room. He followed after them, flying above the duo. "Fionna? That isn't a fire." Fionna looked up at him form Cakes back, eyebrows raised. "Then what is it?" Marshall's usually playful, flirtatious grin was gone, replace with a grimace. "I don't know… but that thing fell from the sky. I noticed that much. And the last thing that fell from the sky blew up and caused destruction everywhere." He paused. "And it caused the Lich."

Fionna shuddered, now less certain about going to the crash site.

"Well, we have defeated the Lich twice," Cake piped in, "And I think we can defeat it again. Besides, this can't be the Lich. There isn't any evil skull smoke or something crazy like that. It might just be a comet, or an asteroid." Her optimism made Fionna feel a little better, but Marshall only shook his head. "I hope this isn't something bad," was all he said.

* * *

**I know these are short chapters, just bare with me. And this story will be going very slowly (as in the making of it, not the actual storyline. If you know me, you know that XD). Sorry. Please leave a review if you like :3**

**Jay Asher iz out, PEACE! JAAEEGGEERR!**


End file.
